Like Chess Only Deadlier
by Kira Y
Summary: And tell Dumbledore I'm not a weapon or tool to be controlled... if he harms me or mine... he will die. LV/HP HP/TMR Being Revamped, Rewritten, and Republished.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note, please read:**_

This is my first attempt at writing a HP fanfiction. Please let me know if I get some things wrong. This is a warning as well, this will be a HP/LV HP/TR fiction. In other words, it's slash. If I decide to put in graphic scenes, I will take a leaf out of the book of one of my personal favorite writers on this site, Batsutosai, and put them on my live journal. Until then, everything will be here. If I do write such a scene I will give the link to whoever asks for it or at the end of the chapter. I will only put a disclaimer in the first chapter and in this one as it is the Prologue. If, for any reason, I have to disclaim something else, I will put it at that chapter. I will try not to have a long winded author's note like this one again. Author's Notes will be at the end of the chapter. Some characters might be OOC at times but that is just to help the story along. I will have some of my own characters and those belong to me! If you want, you may use them. But only if you ask me first. I don't know how they will go over. I rather like them. Moving on, I am going to state the disclaimer before I risk getting into trouble with the Suits that run this joint...

DISCLAIMER: I tried. I really did. However, I lost the bid for the copyrights on eBay. Damn, it's hard to win those things. So, I do not own anything but my own characters, the plot, and the computer that I am writing on.

Updated: 12/10/12 (Minor changes, grammar/spelling corrections, and information added.)

* * *

He awoke back in his cupboard. His body was sore and his vision dark. The vent on the door allowed very little light in with which to see. His uncle, Vernon (a beefy man, rather average in height and quite violent at times), had given him a harsh punishment for returning to Number 4, Privet Drive later than his curfew. Said curfew being 2200, or 10 o'clock, pm. As with any of his transgressions, this warranted a beating. Although the man was sickly obese, he hit very hard and after 15 or so years of practice, his aim was near perfect. He made every hit count.

Quietly, the boy tended to his wounds, making sure that they were not too severe and needed attention right then. He heard noises about the house still, letting him know that it was unsafe to move from his position in his cupboard. He ignored the noises for a while, focusing on breathing through the pain, when he heard a familiar voice that did not come from his 'family'.

Seeing that the door was unlocked, he quietly pushed the door open until he could just see and not get caught. From his position, he could see his uncle in the sitting room, casually chatting with… Albus Dumbledore. He gasped quietly, not quite believing his eyes. Shaking his head slightly to try and dispel the image, his ears perked up when he heard his uncle speak.

"Now see here, Old Man, I've done exactly as you have instructed for the past sixteen years. You will tell me when that worthless, useless _Boy_ is going to be removed from this house. I am tired of it being tainted with his, his, his 'Freakness'!"

The boy had to strain to hear Dumbledore's reply.

"Mr. Dursley, he will be removed when he has been broken thoroughly. You are taking much more time than I had originally planned. Taking this into consideration, I am removing any and all restrictions, save for killing him. You may do with him as you please. Your salary shall double, in hopes that you hurry the process along. A sizable bonus will be there as well, if you do the job nicely and to my satisfaction. Lemon drop?"

Vernon dismissed the bag and looked towards the clock. Catching the movement, Dumbledore said, "Oh, do forgive me. I hadn't realized the time. I must be on my way. Do give the Boy my best during your next 'conversation'. I do look forward to hearing from you in the future. Good evening." Standing, the old man apparated out.

"Can't that blasted old man use the door like a normal person?" Vernon said, exasperatedly.

The boy shut the door quietly, going over the newly learned information. He had expected betrayal from many people. Dumbledore was nowhere on the list. Which was really something to mention, seeing as his best friend was somewhere near the top of said list.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared as Vernon opened the door and dragged him out. He shuddered as he saw the look that Vernon was giving him. It was lecherous and all too revealing of the man's intentions. He was drug to the bedroom that they had given him, yet another of Dudley's hand-me-downs. Vernon threw Harry into the room and followed him in.

"Now, freak. Don't yell. Don't move. Do nothing unless I tell you to do so. You are mine to play with, my toy. You are to look at me at all times; I want to see the moment that you break. I want to see your will shatter as I defile you again and again. Now, strip." The obese man ordered.

Emerald eyes hardened, a darkness taking over them as he was forced to do as his uncle ordered, or else he knew he wouldn't live to see the next day. His resolve strengthened as a disgusting, rough, pudgy hand reached out to touch him. He would survive this, and take his revenge.

His uncle, seeing his eyes fill with hatred, laughed as he picked him up and threw him harshly on the bed. He tied the boy down with jump ropes that Dudley just had to have. The boy's eyes closed as he was violated with his uncle's hands. A harsh smack sounded throughout the room, followed by a rough, "I said look at me at all times, Boy". Green eyes opened and stared directly into his Uncle's, hatred plain to see. Vernon growled, lust clear in his own eyes. He covered the boy beneath him with his own obese body, positioning himself just right.

It was then Harry Potter was "Broken".

* * *

It was approaching morning when Vernon left for his own bed. Harry was curled into himself on the bed. He would face this several more times, until he could escape from his own personal hell. Silently, he began to plot Dumbledore's downfall.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry found himself alone in the house. His trunk- full of all his possessions- was shrunken, as was Hedwig's cage. Both of which, were in his pocket. Hedwig had been sent to Malfoy Manor with instructions to not return to him until she had a reply.

Harry walked out of the house for what he hoped to be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2 Like DRACO!

Update: 5/4/13 - Minor changes and solid location given. (Not just "Muggle London".)

Harry wondered around muggle London. His scar was hidden by muggle means. Boredom was beginning to set in and he was searching for the cure to this ailment. Sighing he was waiting for the vultures to rain down on him, for surely he would die of it, of… BOREDOM. But glancing towards the sky, he sighted no birds of any kind, just the smog and clouds graying preparing to paint the walkways with their one of a kind paint.

In his boredom, he began to reflect upon thoughts better left untouched. Dreams are just that… right? He sorely hoped that those were NOT his dreams. He did NOT dream of himself, writhing underneath another person, another man. He did NOT dream that he was enjoying so much that he didn't want to wake up. He did NOT wake up afterwards with a "friend" in bed with him. And he most certainly DID NOT acquire said "friend" because the other man in his dreams was his enemy, was Voldemort. No he most certainly did not!

Tearing his mind from that train of thought, his mind turned to a darker subject. Hedwig, his only friend (that he knew of), hadn't returned. He was concerned for her safety and if he had known of any other way to contact him he would have used it, would have never sent Hedwig across enemy lines. He would have never had done anything to put his beloved bird in danger. He never would have…

He couldn't do anything now so he would have to wait and hope. Merlin, he sounded like a Fifties American Housewife like on those old black and white shows. Turning from that disturbing revelation, he focused on the task at hand, improving his wardrobe severely. He had ventured into Camden, hoping to find something that would work for him.

He was about to give up looking as no shops had caught his fancy. As he was about to turn back to his hotel, a shop with a red light and no name came along down an alley. He went to investigate as to what the shop sold when he felt a pull into it.

Walking inside he gasped to himself. Looking around he found the shop very much to his liking, even if it was a bit strange. Really a wizard shop in North London with, was that a Dragon he saw? Shivering at the memory of the Triwizard Tournament's First Task, he turned to the clothing.

Leathers, fishnets, neons, chains… oh yes, this would do nicely.

Gathering the clothing he had chosen he went to check out when he noticed that in the back of the shop was another but this time specialized in body art and hair styles. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged, why not.

Paying for his clothes and committing the address to memory for further shopping (HE DID NOT SOUND LIKE MALFOY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!), he asked for the girl at the counter, Vanessa, to hold his bags. Walking to the back shop he smiled. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

Walking back out into the world of Camden marketplace an hour and a half later, he was very sore but in lighter spirits. He returned to his hotel room and put his new clothes in his trunk and laid down. Sleep came quickly and with sleep came his dreams. Dreams that were better left undreamt… he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Undead, Jeffree Star, BrokenCYDE, or any other bands that you may or may not recognize. And while I'm at it, I don't own Harry Potter.

I only own the Plot and any Original Characters that you may see or Recognize from one of my other stories. Please read A/N at the end. It's important.

* * *

He woke up to the familiar feeling of being pecked at. He cracked one eye open to find Hedwig sitting on his chest. Attached to her leg was a roll of Parchment. Seeing this, Harry gently removed Hedwig from his torso and sat up. He took the missive and read it quickly. Looking up at Hedwig, he grinned, a grin that would put the Weasley twins after their best prank at Hogwarts to shame. He stood from the bed and made his way over to the wardrobe, the letter falling gracefully to the floor. It read:

"_Be at the Entrance to K.A. at Noon._

_D.M."_

Harry was standing at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, waiting for whoever was to meet him there. He hoped that it wouldn't be Lucius. He didn't feel like fighting at this particular moment.

He was leaning against a brick wall that looked like it was in need of fixing and soon. His hair looked like a knife had been taken to it and the knife had won. But surprisingly he pulled it off. Emerald streaks ran through his raven hair, unnoticeable unless the light hit them just right. His glassless eyes were closed. Just another improvement he had made. He had grown tired of them so he had visited a shop in Knockturn a few days ago, seeing as what he wanted was a bit illegal. After a few "mishaps" with magic concerning eyes in general, the Ministry slapped a forbidden label on it and went along their merry way. So of course, Knockturn had a shop that specialized in that branch of Magic. Unlicensed, of course.

He wore tight fitting black leather pants and a long-sleeved fishnet undershirt with a BrokenCYDE sleeveless t-shirt on over. Sex-bracelets littered his arms in various colors while a spiked dog collar with a chain that disappeared somewhere in his pants, was around his neck. A sleeveless Jeffree Star hoodie and graffiti Converse hightops(folded down) completed the look.

A muggle iPod was attached to the neon green belt that hung low around his hips. A pair of skullcandy studio headphones was around his neck, blaring some obscene music that made the mothers with their children out shopping in Diagon Alley cringe and hurry them away. His hood was up so that you couldn't see the majority of his face but his mouth was visible, with a smirk firmly in place. As a song from Hollywood Undead came on, a crack of apparition was heard.

_Let's watch it burn. Let's watch it burn. Let's watch this city burn the world._

:Over Here Tom:

Said person turned to find the speaker. Looking around all that he saw was the young figure against the wall.

_Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world. 'Till there's nothing left in her. Let's watch this city burn the world. White dust and ash, with two empty cans of gas the only evidence they had was the Police sketch of my mask._

: My, My Potter. We have changed, haven't we? Are you asking for death now instead of fighting? :

: Not quite, Tom. Does your offer to join still stand? :

: That depends, why? :

_And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last,and it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black. And it's not just make believe, when they make me take a seat and they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe._

: Albus has gone too far and I've grown bored. I'm not about to SAVE such an ungrateful world, so why not take it down and make a new one? :

: Ah, then I suppose that we can come to some sort of agreement. :

_So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings, as villains who pillage are killing by the millions. And Millions of people dying for a lost cause so now I pray to a nation destroyed under gods._

Harry smiled and opened his eyes. Voldemort gasped at the catlike orbs staring at him, seemingly peering into his soul. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

: It seem that I was not the only one making changes. I rather like this teenage human look on you. :

: I quite enjoy it myself. Now do you wish to come now or later? :

Harry smirked at that statement.

: While that sounds fun and all, I'd relatively think that these mothers would not want their children to see that. And I'd rather not get arrested for public indecency. :

Voldemort went crimson as he realized how his worlds could have been taken. He glared at the boy.

: Would you like to leave now or later on? : He growled out.

Harry laughed.

: Now's fine. I've all of my things in my trunk, which is shrunken in my pocket. My room is paid for, Hedwig with Draco. I'm all set. :

: Good, now take my hand if you don't mind and let's go. :

They apparated to Malfoy Manor.

_It's the end of the world. All my battles have been won but the war has just begun. Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world. 'Till there's nothing left in her. Let's watch this city burn the world._

_The city looks so pretty, do you want to burn it with me, till the skies bleed ashes…_

Lucius and Draco were in the sitting room. Draco was completing homework for Potions while Lucius was reading the Prophet.

"Masters, yous has guests sirs. Nolly asks them to please waits in the Floo Room sirs. Master Voldemort and anothers, sirs. Nolly says that yous be theres shortly, sirs. He says there is no rushes sirs. Hes is most happies sirs. Hes be hissing to the others. The others hisses back. The others looks most strange with funny things around his neck and in his face sirs. Bad words be coming out of the thing around his neck sirs. It is most nasty."

Nolly said bowing low.

"Thank you Nolly, you may go now.", Lucius said as he walked out regally, Draco following close behind.

"My Lord, welcome. I was unaware that you had planned to visit." Lucius stated, bowing low. Draco merely inclined his head to the Dark Lord who looked at him curiously as he walked passed him to Harry who had yet to make his presence known, apart from his music coming from his headphones. They began conversing rapidly as Draco lifted Harry's left arm to his eyes, pulling back the bracelets and Fishnets, inspecting his arm closely and then repeating with the other arm. Looking appeased at what he saw, Draco put the bracelets and nets back in place before taking a black bracelet in his hand and tugged hard, breaking it away from Harry's wrist with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes as he took five bracelets off of different colors and handed them to Draco. Draco put them on quickly, smiling. They started talking in a language that the Dark Lord didn't know, as he turned his attention back to Lucius who was awaiting permission t o rise.

"Oh get up already will you. I've a new member to our organization who need a place to stay until September First. I have decided that it will be here as he is already familiar with your son." Voldemort said as he stepped aside to allow Lucius to see his son talking with… who was that?

Lucius looked confused as he tried to figure out who the boy was. Tom took pity on the man, okay, not really. He chuckled lightly before motioning the boy to come to him.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

As soon as he spoke the voice clicked with Lucius and he hissed.

"Potter? You want Potter to stay under my roof? Why in the hel- I mean, If that is what you wish, My Lord." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

Draco walked up beside Harry and asked, "Hey, you finished Severus's potions homework?"

"Yeah, you need help?"

Draco nodded. " I just can't seem to come up with another foot on the misuse of Polyjuice Potion and the importance of making sure that you've the correct sample of hair. I mean really, 5 feet on Insanus Incorribilius was bad enough, but 7 feet on this! Really? I love the subject, but that is going a bit too far."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I know. I'll help you later tonight… and I mean with your homework, Draco. Right now I've got to speak with him." He gestured with his thumb to Voldemort who looked as if he didn't appreciate being referred to a _**him.**_

Draco nodded and left to retrieve his homework from the sitting room. Lucius look incredulous at his son's behavior and Harry's words. And at the fact neither boy had been Crucio-ed.

"Lucius, leave." Tom said. Lucius complied quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Dark Lords wand.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Harry?" Voldemort inquired, non-chalantly.

"My terms, is all." Harry shrugged, smiling childishly. He walked to Voldemort who had taken a seat in one of Lucius' loungers, swinging his hips slightly, barely noticible.

Vodemort noticed but said nothing. "And they are?" he asked. Placing his fingertips together in front of his mouth, leaning foward, his elbows on his knees.

Harry smiled and then his expression turned serious. "One, I will NOT be a Death Eater. If I am to join, I am to be a partner, EQUAL. Second, you are not to touch my friends nor are you to to have one of you lackey's to hurt, maim, or kill them. Thirdly, I decide which raids I go on. Fourthly and Lastly, I GET DUMBLEDORE!" Harry exclaimed the last part with a vengence, all of his hatred at the ruination of his life directly and indirectly by that bastards hands.

Voldemort leaned back in surprise, and then leaned foward again with interest. " What did he do?"

"That is neither here nor there and certainly not any of your business. Now do you or do you not accept my terms?"

Voldemort thought for a moment before inclining his head slightly, "Very well, your terms are resonable. However, I've a few terms of my own. Firstly, You will be marked. No not with the Dark Mark, but with a mark that you choose. Secondly, You are to tell me when ever you are hurt, in trouble, or otherwise. Whether you believe it or not, I am not a cruel and heartless bastard. I do care for my followers and try to make it as family like as possible. I do believe in corporal punishment. My last term is to be named later, if at all, so do not concern yourself with that."

Harry shook his head in the positive. "Fine, it's only fair. Now if you please excuse me, I believe Draco needs help with his homework. Good evening, Tom." Harry walked through the ornate double doors.

"Good evening, Harry. Sweet dreams." Voldemort said after Harry left the room.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm back and posting more than ever. I am determined to update as many times as possible before my birthday. After a stint with the dreaded writers block I am ready to go, with more twists and turns with your favorite characters you hate to love and love to hate. I apologiz in advance if the story seems rushed in the next few chapters, but I have plans right now, and I'd like to get them posted ASAP. mY liveJournal is on my homepage, and yes, you will be able to read smuttiness soon! It may seem Drarry at first but believe me it's not!

As always, my faithfull readers, R&R! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was pacing around his room at Malfoy Manor. He had awoken several hours earlier to another dream. This time the other person in the dream was currently within reach and he had a feeling that they weren't coincidence that he was having them so soon after joining with Voldemort. He quickly dressed and freshened up and went to see the counterpart to his dream.

Harry knocked on the door to Tom's study in the Manor. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 5:30 in the morning.

:Tom? Are you there?:

He turned to go back to his room as he heard the answer.

::Come in, Harry.::

Harry opened the door and went inside. He saw Tom sitting in a high-back leather chair and a mahogany desk that reminded him in passing of a scene from an old mafia movie. Lucius was sitting in a chair opposite Tom's, but this one was red and matched the one directly beside it.

::What is it that you needed, Harry?::

:I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had company. Anyway, it's not really that important. I'll just come back when your not busy.: Harry went to leave but Tom turned to Lucius signalling him to leave. Lucius stood and bowed before quickly departing, shooting Harry a disdainful glance as he passed. Harry turned to Tom with an eyebrow raised at his actions.

:Why did you do that? He already hates me enough as it is.:

::I was growing bored with his endless repetition of the same facts. And he'll have to get over his stupid hatred. I see his son isn't following in his footsteps. Thank Merlin. Why is that by the way?::

:Well, you see... What had happened was... oh Bloody hell. Draco and I dated after third year and into fourth year. We broke up on mutual agreement that it wasn't working. But we've remained close friends and "hook-up" from time to time. Why?:

::Ah, I see. I was just curious. Now what did you need, Harry. I am a very busy man.:: Tom said dryly.

:I was just curious as to the last condition. I would like to know it now.:

::I want you.::

Harry sat in silence as he thought over what he was just told. He reflected over his dreams and all that he knew about this man before him (which, admittedly, wasn't much). Looking up at Tom, he asked :Did you send me the dreams lately.:

::Only two of the more... milder ones.::

Harry nodded. The rest had been his own making. He stood and made his way to the door.

:I need time to think.:

::Alright. We have a Meeting in an hour. You need to be in attendance.::

Harry nodded on the way out.

A/n: I'm back and should have the next chapter up sometime today. It's summer-break here, so I have more free time at the moment.  
Thank-you all for the positive feedback. I also thank those who have "flamed" me. I would, however, like to point out that this is a FanFiction, where even though it is not posted as such in the description, EVERYTHING IS AU! So if I say they had iPod TOUCHES, they would! I love my readers dearly and I love the reviews both good and bad. I would ask though, if you cannot accept that I write in these things, to please stop reading because I am not going to stop doing it. I felt that the story would benefit from the things I put in last chapter. Yes, I am well aware that most of those bands did not exist _**MAINSTREAM **_at that time, but they were around, thank-you very much. Please get your facts on that matter straight! And I **KNOW**that iPods were not available at that time. I am not stupid and for you to tell me this insults my intelligence. So please, shut up.

I', sorry to the rest of my readers about that rant, but I've been holding it in for a while now and it is part of the reason that I've not updated for a long time. I felt that if I tried, I would not be up to par. So I did not update and have my work suffer. Thank-you for sticking with me.

Ja Ne!


	5. Important Note From The Author

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Now, to those of you whom, when reading the above sentence, did not exit out of this page and move on to another, I offer my thanks. While this is not a chapter, it is a sign to let you all know that I am indeed alive. I am afraid that I haven't been the most reliable when it comes to frequent and timely updates. I apologize. However, I would like to say that I do have this story completed. All that is left for me to do is type the chapters. And here is where we come to the purpose of this... "status report". It would seem that just when I found the time and the spirit to type up a special holiday treat for you all, my notebook which contains this story in full has vanished. (I suspect it was Albus' doing, but one can't be too sure.)

I apologize for any disappointment you may have felt when you read the beginning sentence.

While I am here, I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers for their comments and suggestions. I love to read them; 99.9% of them make my day. And while there are "flamers" who do not like what I have written, all I can feel for them is pity. They don't know what I have planned for my beloved readers and instantly write me off as a "me too" writer. I will admit that there are a few things similar to other stories; a fact which really can't be helped due to the fact of the sheer amount of people in the world. It stands to reason that people will have eerily similar ideas at times. However, I maintain that this is a creation from my own mind. It is different in so many aspects that you have yet to read. Harry dresses and acts the way that he does because that is the lifestyle that I live. It's what I know. Okay, I really need to update a proper chapter for you all.

Wish me luck in this idiotic game of hide and seek with an inanimate object that is, quite frankly, kicking my ass.

Kira Y.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter Not Quite 5

A/n: I have found the elusive notebook! -happy dance- Anyway, I know that this is painfully short but I assure you that I am not leaving you with just this. The next bit will be up shortly (I'm typing it as fast as I can).

-Insert disclaimer here-

"Well damn it all to the innermost layer of whatever hell there is!" Harry grumbled to himself as he paced furiously around his room in Malfoy Manor. He'd been in this state ever since he left Voldemort and returned to his room for a brief thinking session. This soon grew into a full blown freak out.

"I wasn't expecting this at all! Maybe he was joking, maybe... Gah!" He pulled his hair harshly as he fell back onto his bed. After a few minutes, he tentatively reached out across the link he shared with Voldemort.

-Yes, Harry. What do you need?- He heard Voldemort answer mentally.

=Were you serious about your third condition?=

-Yes, I was indeed. And I do not mean as a one night stand either.-

=I thought so. Thank-you.=

Harry broke off the connection and threw his arm across his eyes. After a few moments of consideration he sat up. "It actually may not be that bad."


	7. Chapter 5

Harry walked into the antechamber where Voldemort was waiting to go in. Harry had changed into black slacks and a black long-sleeved shirt with silver buckles running down the left side starting from the shoulder and ending at the waist. He walked up to Voldemort who had an eager look on his face.

Harry nodded and said in a quiet voice, "You've got me, but if you ever hurt me, I'll kill you." He walked past him to stand by the door. Voldemort nodded and walked inside the throne room, Harry following soon after.

All noise stopped when Voldemort entered. Harry stuck to the shadows, waiting for the moment he was to be called forth.

"My faithful followers, today we have two new persons joining our ranks. First is one Mr. Draco Malfoy. He shall receive his Mark. Step forward, young Draco and hold out your left arm."

Harry coughed as Draco obeyed. Voldemort looked over at Harry with a raised brow.

::Yes?::

Harry stepped out from the shadows and had all but four wands pointed at him, Draco, Lucius, Voldemort himself, and Severus. Harry raised an eyebrow at the last and mentally pointed it out to Voldemort.

"Are you sure it is wise to Mark him and then send him back to Dumbledore? Alastor is supposed to be stationed there this year, correct Severus? It would be in your best interest to answer my question." Harry said, his voice echoing across the room. Severus, for the most part, remained calm as he answered to the affirmative. Harry nodded and turned back to Voldemort.

"We do not need Albus to question Draco, now do we? His methods of childcare are quite poor. Take me for example. He left me to be raised by muggles who despise anything different from themselves. Not only that, they were paid to beat me, among other things, for years. I would not wish that upon any child. Dumbledore, however, has shown himself capable of this and many other things. I suggest that we give students bracelets or rings that would act in the same manner as a Dark Mark. They would also act as portkeys so that the students may attend meetings when called. I've been working on something like this for a while now. I have two completed rings and a bracelet on my person now. They should work." Harry stated while taking said objects from his pockets. He handed a plain silver band to Draco and the other to Voldemort. He put the bracelet on himself.

"All you need to do is focus on the ring and the others attached to the main one should burn slightly to let the wearer know they are being summoned. Albus will be none the wiser."

Voldemort stared at Harry before nodding his head. "Ingenious, Harry. I don't know why I didn't think of that before. How soon can you make more?"

Harry thought for a moment. "A few weeks. I would have to get the proper supplies and then the spell itself is in three different parts. But multiple can be made at one time, the maximum being eight. The process itself takes a week to complete. So in a month's time I could create at least thirty-two."

Voldemort nodded once more and turned to dismiss Draco. As he moved to his chair, he noticed Harry leaning slightly against it. Raising his brow once more, he asked if Harry was alright in parsletongue.

:Yes, I'm fine. I'm just very tired.: Harry replied.

::I shall try to finish quickly.::

:No rush. I'll be fine.:

::If you are sure then.:: Voldemort replied.

"Moving on to other business, what have you to report?" Voldemort asked. Harry sat on the floor by the chair, leaning his back against it and soon fell asleep.


End file.
